Contamination
by platypusgirl27
Summary: (MovieVerse) Contaminated!Red AU (my own AU) Based off the picture 'Contamination' by Asher-Ghostface on deviantart. The only thing I own is the AU and the OC. The sequel to this story is out. Radioactive.
1. Chapter 1

His whole life he was stared at and made fun of. Most people saw him as disgusting. Some even pitied him but not one did they try to comfort him. They were too scared to. He was a freak of nature. They didn't know if he could spread the disease. They didn't even know what caused it.

He wasn't allowed to touch anyone. He wasn't allowed to live in the village. He was forced to live on the beach. He was only allowed in the village on certain days. If there was a festival in the village he had to wear a special suit. He wasn't allowed in most places. He couldn't even find a good paying job. He had one job but it was to clean the beach every two weeks. It didn't earn him good money.

He was never happy. He had no friends and no one to trust. The Judge at first seemed like his friend until he marked him as one thing… Contamination.

* * *

Red woke up to the sun shining through his window. He could finally go into the village and buy food. He was about to run out.

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same as always; his feathers all melted together and his beak bleeding a black liquid. He looked down at his hands and the eyes opened. Yes, he had an eye on each hand. **_Morning Red._** "Morning C. Ready to go to the village?" **_No._** "Well we have to I need some supplies."

Red walked down his stairs and out his front door. It was such a beautiful day. It is a good day to check his squirrel traps. Maybe he caught a few squirrels that he can skin in his freezer for later. He looked over and his eyes widened. A hatchling was standing on one of the traps. _If the trap triggers_ ** _the kid will die._**

Red ran as fast as he could to the trap. He grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him away before it snapped shut. "Kid you could of gotten hurt! What were you thinking?" The kid just stared at him. Red raised an eyebrow. "Kid?"

Before he could do anything kid ran off screaming bloody murder. Red froze. "Oh no. No. No. No." **_He is going to tell the Judge. We have to stop him._** Red raced like a jet hoping he could stop the kid before he got to the Judge. He had to. He just had to. He stopped in the middle of the village, near the courtroom, and looked around for that kid. **_When we find him, can we kill him?_** _No! I'm already in enough trouble as it is._ Red finally spotted the kid… running into the courtroom.

Red sighed and began walking to the courtroom. **_What are you thinking? We can just escape._** _And they will come and take me from my home. There is no point._ ** _Fine._** Red walked into court with his heart in his throat. The Judge looked down at Red disgusted. "You touched a kid for no reason."

"No your honor! He was standing on one of my traps. He could've died." Red pleaded.

Judge Peckinpah frowned. "It would've been better than ending up like you. You doomed a kid to exile."

"But no one knows if I'm contagious. That kid could live a happy life. You don't know. I don't even know."

"We can't take any chances. Mr. Red, there seems to be a recurring issue here… contamination." Judge Peckinpah points a finger at Red. "This is the second time you have touched someone."

"That other kid was drowning. I couldn't let him drown!" **_Maybe we should have._** _What?!_ ** _It did get us into this mess._** _Shut up C._

"I'm giving you the biggest punishment allowed by the law… Mutant Management."

 ** _Flock our life._** Red walked out of court pretty annoyed. _Mutant Management? Really? How can this get any worse._ ** _If there are others in the class._** _Great. More birds staring._

Red followed the Judge's directions to the class and found him outside an egg-like house. A sign stood in front. It was some weird dummy with a sign saying 'Don't be yourself. Be normal.' **_Be normal?! Oh we will show them normal._** Red ripped the dummy off its stick and started beating the mess out of it. When he was done he put it back on its perch. He picked up the sign, now saying 'be yourself.', and put it back on the dummy. He smiled and walked inside.

Red walked past some really creepy statues. He found a framed certificate and read it out loud, "Normal Mutant what?"

"Hi there you must be Red!"

Red turned around to face a white bird smiling weirdly. "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Matilda." She reached out to touch him but he quickly moved away. "Oh. Um, this way Red." She led him into a room with three other birds.

Red waved shyly and sat down on his pillow. Matilda sat down too. "This is Red. Red why don't you tell them your story?"

Red sighed. "Um… well, I saw this kid standing on one of my squirrel traps-"

"Why would you trap squirrels?" The yellow bird asked.

"In case I don't have enough money to buy food."

"You eat squirrels?" The round black bird asked shocked.

"Yes, but only if I can't buy other things. Anyway, I saw the kid on one of my traps and I pulled him away from it. He ran off and I chased him all the way into the courtroom. And I was punished for touching him."

"Why can't you touch anyone?" Matilda asked.

"They think I will spread my disease."

"You have a disease?" the yellow bird asked interested.

"I don't think I have a disease."

"Okay that is enough for now. Red, thank you." Matilda smiled. "Your turn Chuck."

Chuck, the yellow bird smiled, "Well, I'm here because of my weird ability to run super fast. I can run faster than time."

 ** _He is weird._** "He is not!" Red whispered to his hands.

"Did you say something Red?" Matilda asked a little annoyed.

"No."

"Um Red… are your hands blinking?" Chuck asked staring at him with wide eyes. "Are they eyes?"

"Oh! Yes they are. C uses them to see." Red laughs at his own joke.

"Who is C?" Matilda asked a tiny bit worried.

"I don't know for sure. I just know he uses the eyes on my hands to see and I can hear him in my mind." Red sighed. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"You have a voice that can see through your hands? That is awesome!" Chuck said excited.

"Okay, that is enough Chuck. Bomb would you like to tell us your story?" Matilda smiled.

Bomb, the black bird, grinned. "Well sometimes when I get stressed or surprised I explode."

Red raised an eyebrow "Explode how?"

Bomb laughs. "I actually explode. I blew up a few houses so they put me in this class."

Chuck's tail wiggled in excitement. "That sounds so cool!"

 ** _I bet it wasn't cool for the owners of those houses._** Red bust out laughing. Everyone turned to look at him shocked by this sudden outburst. Red's laughter quieted when he noticed them staring. "Um… C told me a joke."

"Really? Tell it to us." Chuck said slyly.

Red told them the joke and everyone, except the big red bird, laughed. Red never heard other birds laughing before unless you count C and himself. **_I like them. They are funny._** _I like them too. They aren't being mean to me._ ** _I hope they stay for awhile._** _Me too._

When the laughter subsided Matilda told them they were going to do some Yoga. Red looked around at all of the other birds. Each were doing a different pose. Even the big red bird, was doing a strange pose. Red didn't know anything about Yoga and Matilda noticed.

Matilda came over and pointed to the big red bird. "Look Red it's easy. See even Terrence can do it! Let me show you." She reached down to grab his leg and pull it up but Red quickly backed away.

"I don't really like being touched." He whispered.

Matilda nodded. "It's okay. Take your time."

Red watched her leave and tried to breathe. **_Calm down. It is okay. You are fine now._** Red sighed. He couldn't risk being touched. The Judge would ban him for sure if he found out but… aren't they mutants too? Would it really be a problem if he touched them? **_I wouldn't risk it._**

Chuck saw the whole episode with Matilda. He could tell Red didn't feel comfortable about being touched. He wanted to know why. He walked over to Red and smiled. "Hey Red. Hey C. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need a break."

"Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?"

Red smiled. "Yeah. I do."

They walked out onto Matilda's back porch. Red walked over and leaned on the rail. Chuck walked over and stood beside him. "How are you feeling now." Chuck asked looking up at the sky.

Red smiled. "Better. I just didn't want her touching me in case…" He trailed off sadly.

"In case you got in trouble again?"

"Yeah."

"Red, if you don't mind me asking, were you born like this?" Chuck gestured to the melted feathers and the black liquid bleeding from his beak.

Red sighed. "Well, let me start with my egg. They found my egg on the beach. They said it was a weird color. They thought they found a new species. When I hatched I was just a normal hatchling. Until three years later. On my third birthday I started melting and my hands felt like they were splitting open. It hurt for days until I heard a voice in my head. A scared voice. At the time I was scared too. Not only did I change shape I heard a new voice. An then it got weirder. Eyes opened on my hands.

"The voice was so happy to see someone. He thought he was in a void. It took us awhile to figure out what happened to us. We were a whole body. We had to learn how to share it. It wasn't easy but we did it. We ended up getting to know each other. We told each other everything but the voice didn't know his name. One day we heard a nurse call us 'contamination'. He really liked it so it became his name. It was too long so I decided to just call him C."

Chuck nodded. "Man… You and C been through a lot huh?"

"Yeah."

"Did those nurses… experiment on you?"

Red paused. "Yes."

* * *

 **AN: If you haven't figured it out by now-**  
 _Italic = Red's thoughts  
 **Bold Italic = C's thoughts/voice**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Of course when they find something new they experiment on it. Can't they just leave a mystery alone? They don't need to solve it."

"It's okay. All they did was take blood and did a scan of my brain. They didn't find anything unusual though. They couldn't figure out why my feathers melted or how I grew these." Red held up his hands showing C's eyes. "After awhile they gave up. When I turned fifteen they kicked me out and told me to build a house on the beach."

Chuck frowned. "Did they give you supplies and money?"

"They gave me some money but it wasn't going to help build a house. I searched endlessly for a job but most wouldn't hire me because of my looks." Red looked down at himself. "It took me awhile to find a job and I found one. It wasn't great but it helped."

"What job was it?"

"I had to clean the beach every few weeks. It wasn't much but it got me by." Red sighed. "It took me five years to build my house. It was worth it." _**Why in the world are you telling him all this?**_ _I can trust him._ _ **Are you sure?**_ _Yes._

"It took you five years to build your house? Nobody tried to help you?"

"No. Like I said before it was because of my looks." They made sure he knew it too.

Chuck gently lays his hand on Red's. "There is nothing wrong with the way you look."

Red smiles. "Thank you Chuck. I really needed this."

* * *

Red had a great day at his new class. Everyone was real friendly. They treated him like he was a part of their family. _**We have a family now.**_ _Yeah._ _ **I wonder how long that will last.**_ _Hopefully a long time._

Chuck and Bomb walked behind him talking about their favorite Yoga poses. "I really like 'downward duck'. It just feels natural you know?"

"The one Terrence was doing is my favorite. A good way to relax."

"Hey Red where are we going?" Chuck asked out of nowhere.

Red turned to face him. "We? I was just going home."

Chuck smiled. "There is a new display at the Happiness Museum. Wanna go see it?"

 _ **He is asking us to hang out.**_ _I could get in trouble. Worse, I could get them in trouble._ _ **Just stop worrying for once and have fun.**_ _Have fun? I guess I could give it a try._ "Sure. I've never been to the museum before."

"You've been missing out." Chuck said shaking his head. "The museum is full of joyful artifacts and love."

Red smiled. "Sounds like my kind of place. Let's go."

The three of them headed off to the museum. "Um guys." Red whispered. "I don't want you two getting in trouble for bringing me here."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "If they don't let us in because of you I will make a scene."

Red blushed. "You don't have to do that for me." _**This guy really cares about us. Strange.**_ _What is so strange about that?_ _ **We just met him.**_ _Oh._ What was Chuck playing at? Or did he just befriend people quickly. _**He acts like a hyper happy-go-lucky guy with an urge to befriend random birds.**_ _I guess so._

Chuck looks back at Red. "Red you're my friend. If someone messes with you. They mess with me."

 _ **Man this guy is super gay.**_ _C! Don't say that! He just cares a lot._ _ **Whatever you say. Just don't come freaking out to me when he starts hitting on you.**_ Red rolled his eyes. "C, you can be a real pain in the hand."

Chuck turned around and smiled. "Here we are Red. The Happiness Museum. Where you and your friends can go through the past of this village and… see other cool stuff I guess. Man, usually I have a speech prepared for this."

Red laughs. "At least you tried." _**He's not doing so well.**_ _C don't be rude._ _ **What? I'm just stating the obvious.**_

"Hey Chuck is this the new display?" Bomb asked pointing to a sign with 'new' written on it.

Chuck leaned down and studied the sign. "Hmmm. The new display is about… Contamination." He looked up at Red.

Red's eyes widened so did C's. Why would they make a display on that?

Chuck glared at the sign. "We need to see this display."

Red gulped. Did they have to? _**We need to see it.**_ "Let's go Chuck."

Bomb frowned. "Guys I will just stay here."

Red and Chuck entered the museum and followed the signs to the new display. What they found was shocking. I was like a timeline of Red's life. Starting from his mis-colored egg and ending with him getting kicked out of the orphanage. "Why would they make this?" He walked to the end and saw the worst painting possible. "Um… Chuck."

Chuck runs over to him. "What's up… oh."

The painting was of the village on fire with the sky dark gray and half melted bodies everywhere. But that wasn't the creepiest part. In the middle of the chaos stood Red with the eyes on his hands glowing brightly.

Chuck looked at Red scared. "Red?"

"I… I'm not a monster." Red whispered. "I would never hurt anybody." He looked below the painting and saw the title and description. "'Contamination' - A perfect illustration of what will happen if we don't purify our village from mutants."

"Mutants my ass!" Chuck yelled. "They want to make every bird the same!"

Red covered his face. "It is all my fault. If I wasn't hatched-"

Chuck grabbed Red's hands and pulled them away. "This is not your fault. This was never your fault."

Red smiled. _**He is right we need to stand up to that Judge before everything we've ever known gets taken from us.**_ "What can we do Chuck?"

"We have to fight."

* * *

 **AN: This had some feels especially at the painting scene. Poor Red.**


	3. Chapter 3

They met Bomb back at the entrance. Well, actually he met them. They found him peeking outside.

"What's wrong Bomb?" Red whispered looking over his head.

"Some police came by. I heard them say they were looking for the 'Contamination'. Whatever that means."

"They are looking for us." Red whispered to his hand. _**What would they want with us?**_ "I don't know C but I'm scared."

"They probably want to kill you." Chuck said peeking his head out. "The coast is clear we should go."

Red frowned. "I don't trust this."

"If they want him so bad they would follow him. They followed us here. They would be near the doors in case you came out." Chuck looked around. "I have another way out. It is a secret tunnel to my house."

Red and Bomb followed Chuck into a supplies closet. Once there Chuck pushed a bag of toilet paper out of the way revealing the whole into the secret tunnel. Chuck led them through what seemed to be a maze all the way to his house. He pushed open a hatch and they found themselves in his basement.

They walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Chuck told them to go sit in the livingroom while he made sandwiches.

Red sat down on Chuck's couch and sighed. Now that the police seemed to want him he had be more careful. _Why would they want us?_ _ **They may think we have powers.**_ _Why would powers matter?_ _ **They would be able to use the powers for their own greed.**_ _We don't do that do we? Use powers for gree I mean._ _ **I don't think we have powers.**_

If they didn't have powers why were they wanted? What could they possibly give them? Nothing. What were they needed for? Were the other mutants needed too? Red looked over at Bomb. He never wanted to get them involved. What could he do now? All he could do was wait.

Bomb jumped up when Chuck brought in the sandwiches. "Yes! I am hungry!"

Red rolled his eyes. "This is not the time for eating."

Chuck sighed and sat down beside him. "Look Red we are scared too. We don't know what this means for mutants. We don't know what they will do with you. We want to protect you."

Red leans against him. "Thanks Chuck."

"Now eat, you need your strength."

Red grabbed a sandwich and took a bite out of it. It was really good but Red was too tired to compliment Chuck's food. He ate the rest of the sandwich and laid down. It was going to be a bumpy night.

* * *

Red awoke to Chuck's voice. "Red. Red. Red. Get up." Red smiled up at him when he opened his eyes.

"Morning Chuck."

"Morning Red. We need to get going. We need to get to Matilda's house early."

Red quickly got up and looked around. "Where is Bomb?"

"He already left."

Red nodded and they exited the treehouse.

"Stay behind me." Chuck instructed.

Red nodded. He stayed close to Chuck until they got into a crowd. Red lost sight of Chuck. He was scared. _**Where did he go? Red raise your hands.**_ Red did as told and C scoped the area with no luck but he did see police making their way towards them. _**Red run! Police!**_ Red ran through the crowd unaware of where he was running. He ran straight into more police.

The police grabbed him instantly. He tried hard to break free of their grip but they were too strong. "Chuck!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs before one officer slapped his hand over his beak.

Chuck heard the cry. He turned around and looked for Red. He could see him nowhere. Red was gone. The way he screamed… Chuck held back the urge to cry. He felt like he failed Red. He couldn't save him. He couldn't protect him.

Chuck walked to Matilda's house with his head down. He didn't know what to tell them. That it was his fault that Red got captured. When he entered the room he was surprised to see all of the mutants living on bird island except for Red.

Bomb smiled but when he saw Red wasn't with Chuck he frowned. "Where is Red?"

Chuck looked down at his feet. He felt so horrible. "Red was captured. They took him away."

"How?" Matilda asked.

"We got separated in the crowd and I heard him scream but I couldn't find him. It is all my fault."

Matilda walked over to Chuck and hugged him. "It is not your fault. You tried your best."

They pulled away. Chuck looked around. "Why are they all here?"

"We needed back up."

Chuck grinned. "Let's get this meeting started."

"We are all here in sake of Red and the future of mutants." Matilda said looking at each face. "We can't dally. We need a plan to rescue Red and find out what Judge Peckinpah is planning for us mutants."

Chuck looked at the birds who showed up. There was Hal, Bubbles, Stella, Willow, Gale, Poppy, Dahlia, and Luca. "Stella, why are you here?"

"I know Red is a good guy. No one should judge him by the way he looks."

Chuck smiled. "Thanks for coming Stella."

"Now we just need a plan." Matilda grinned.

* * *

Red sat in an interrogation room waiting for some stupid officer to come and question him. How long was it going to take? _**I don't like this. You saw where they took us. Deep underground.**_ _Some bunker I guess._ _ **I don't like it. What will they do when they're done with us?**_ _Let's not worry about it for now._

Red looked up as the door opened revealing Judge Peckinpah. He groaned. "What did I do this time?"

"It is not what you done. It is what I have done."

Red raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The Judge placed a file on the table and pushed it towards Red.

Red opened the file and inside were two letters. "What are these?"

"That one," The Judge tapped the letter. "Washed up a few weeks ago in a strange bottle."

Red picked up the letter. It was addressed to 'the birds' and signed by 'the pigs.' What is a pig? He picked up the letter and read it out loud:

"We are the pigs; a highly developed green species. We have discovered and created many amazing devices such as the spoon, the fork, and the balloon. Tired of walking around everywhere? We have cars! Automated transportation. Just push a pedal and watch you go. Are you sad that you can't fly? Well now you can! We call them planes. Are planes not good enough? Well we have Helium! Tired of filling your balloons with boring old air? Then use Helium! Do these accomplishments sound good to you? Then lucky for you we will be giving away these items at the feast.

"Yes, the feast. A glorious feast of enormous proportions. We shall greet you with an amazing dinner but alas we don't have the food we need. But we have noticed you have an abundant amount of it on your island. We just ask that you bring enough to feed both the pigs and birds. What do you need to bring? Oh it is just a simple thing no one will ever notice is missing… Eggs. Thank you for your cooperation."

Red set the letter down. "They wanted our eggs?"

"Yes, afraid so. We denied them of course. In reply they sent the other letter."

Red picked it up and began reading. "You have rudely denied our invitation, feast, and gifts. We kindly welcomed you into our home and decided to share our discoveries with you. All we asked in return was the sparing of a few measly eggs and you denied us our request. We did not wish to have to do this but if we must. We are coming for those eggs and we are going to get those eggs even if it causes a war."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the last and longest chapter** **. Prepare yourself for a bumpy ride.**

* * *

"Those pigs are coming to take our eggs." Jude Peckinpah said with a sigh. "Red, those pigs are more advanced than us. They have weapons and machines we can only dream of."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"We need your help."

"My help? With what?" _**Nothing good I bet.**_

"We believe you can… scare them off."

Red rolled his eyes. "Of course. Use my looks to scare them off." _Hmm… This could work…_ _ **How?**_ _I just need a little help._ "I will help but I need my friends too."

"What are you playing at Red?"

"I'm saving your ass."

* * *

Chuck and the other mutants, plus Stella, were still coming up with a plan.

"Hal if you hit those guards-"

"I will never hit them. The slingshot is too far from them. I will just boomerang back."

"Then how will we take out those guards? Everyone else has a job." Stella pointed out.

"We will have to change our whole plan _and_ move the slingshot." Chuck frowned. "Why is planning so hard?!"

"Because you don't have me."

They all turned around to see Red standing in the doorway with Judge Peckinpah behind him.

"Red!" Chuck got up and ran over to give him a hug. "I thought I lost you." He hugged him happily.

Red hugged back. "I'm fine but I need your help. Pigs are coming to take our eggs."

"What is a pig?" Chuck asked pulling away.

"Some green thing. They sent weird letters. I will explain on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"We need to evacuate the village. We have a plan." Red was, of course, talking about him and C.

* * *

The voyage to this island of 'great fortune' seemed to take forever. The pigs were getting restless. Will they ever find what they sought for? Was their king a whack job _and_ a liar?

Their King stood at the front of their boat looking through a telescope in search of the island. Maybe he misinterpreted how far away the island was. He swore it was a mile away from Piggy Island.

"Are we still going North?" He asked his right hand pig, Ross.

Ross looked down at his compass. "Yes, sir, we are."

"Then where is that dang island?!" The King yelled.

"Is that small dot on the horizon it?" Ross asked pointing to a speck a mile away.

The King put his telescope up to his eye. It indeed was the island. "Hmmm… It is farther than I thought." He turned to his fellow pigs with a smile on his face. "We will be on the island by morning!"

* * *

The King woke up early to see how close he was to the new island. Just a few feet and he will be able to have a delicious cheese omelette. He sighed at the thought of having the one food his whole family sought for.

 _Just a few inches more and…_ they hit land destroying a weird house in the process. "You two go check to make sure that house doesn't have an egg in it." He turned to look at Ross. "Lower the ramp. I want to be the first pig the birds see."

Ross did as told and in no time the King was on the beach. He looked around expecting an army of birds to come attack him. Nome came. He wondered how many birds were on the island. Maybe there were none. Maybe Ross, being the suck up he is, put letters in bottles and took them to the king saying they were from the birds.

Then the weirdest thing happened. A red bird, no, a red _melting_ bird came running out of the forest. When he got to the king he did two strange things; he socked the King in the eye and begged for forgiveness on his knees. "I am so sorry my lord! I try to keep it at bay!"

"Keep what at bay." He looked down at the bird and saw two red eyes staring back up at him. His blood ran cold, The eyes were on the back of the bird's hands. It got weirder; the bird looked up at him showing that a liquid, which looked like oil, was leaking from his beak. "Stand up… What… happened to you?"

The bird stood up and sighed sadly. "Our village was plagued with a series of infections. That is why we denied your feast. We did not wish to infect you sir…"

"Leonard. King Leonard. And I demand you to take me to your king or whatever you have."

"I am Red. Follow me."

Red led King Leonard through the forest into their village. It looked abandoned. There were no birds in the streets, no sounds to be heard, and no happiness to be felt. "That sign back there said it was the happiest village in the world."

"Well, it used to be."

Suddenly Leonard heard a groan come from the left side of him. He turned to see a pink bird laying on the ground. She reached out to him as if asking for help.

"Ignore her my lord." Red said quietly. "She is about to die."

King Leonard looked at Red shocked by his words. "Can't you help her?"

"We don't have the cure. She wasn't a use to us anyway."

Leonard followed the bird quietly. Why would they let her suffer? Were these birds really that heartless.

"Our king is right behind this curtain. He likes his privacy." Red pulled back the curtain revealing a huge orange bird. "This is King Bubbles the third."

"You must be the pig who threatened me with war." King Bubbles growled.

King Leonard bowed. "That was before I knew the reason why you refused."

King Bubbles smiled. "You are forgiven. I hope you know how to cure us?"

Leonard frowned. "I am sorry but I do not. I have never seen anything like this."

Bubbles sighed. "I wish you could cure my size."

"Your size?"

"An infection made him grow this big." Red explained.

Suddenly King Bubbles began shaking. "I think my time is over."

"No! King Bubbles, try to hold on." Red pleaded.

They heard a loud pop and all that was left of King Bubbles were two large orange feathers that floated slowly to the ground.

Red ran over to the feathers and picked one up. "You will be remembered King Bubbles."

King Leonard stood frozen in place. He just watched a bird die. What else would he see on this dreadful island? He didn't want to know.

Red turned to look at him. "We need to see the wise bird. He will know what we should do."

They ventured off to the wise bird's house. It wasn't much of a house though. It was a small shack that seemed to be very old. Inside it they found who they were after; a green bird with an enormous beak.

"Let me guess King Bubbles has died?" The bird said looking up at them.

"How did you know?" King Leonard asked looking at the weird sphere in front of him.

"My crystal ball told me. My name is Hal. I am very familiar with King Bubbles."

"Let's just say Hal and King Bubbles had a few booty calls if you know what I'm saying." Red whispered with a smirk.

King Leonard stifled a laugh. For a bird who just lost his king he was funny.

Hal raised an eyebrow. "What do you seek?"

"We want to know what we do about the infections?" Red asked looking serious.

"You watch all of the birds-" Hal fell back out of his chair clutching his heart.

Red ran over to help him. He got on his knees and leaned down to hear Hal's final words. He pulled back shocked.

"What did he tell you?" King Leonard asked wringing his hands nervously.

"There is no cure."

King Leonard was in a panicked state. He saw two birds die in a row. What else will this bird show him?

Red paced the length of the shack. "There has to be something we can do."

"You heard that bird! He said there was no cure. Do you even know how this spreads?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"The infections all started with this one bird. He was majorly disfigured. They believed he was crazy and they called him four eyes. It spread by his touch."

King Leonard's eyes widened. "Was this bird… you?"

Red grinned an evil and very sickening grin. "Yes."

* * *

King Leonard ran as fast as he could through the village. He past so many bodies he never noticed when he first walked through the streets. So many birds killed by a sinister red bird. And the bird touched him. He could spread the whole disease to his kingdom. What could he do? He couldn't stay here and die.

When he got on his boat, he yelled at his crew to start sailing. He ignored all of their questions until they were far away from that dreadful island.

When he finally spoke he sounded very grim, "My fellow pigs, we are not going back to that island unless absolutely necessary."

That was all he said. He didn't answer any of their questions about what happened or what he saw. He wasn't going to put that burden on them. They wouldn't be able to handle the truth.

* * *

Red watched Leonard run to his boat. He and his friends really scared him. He turned around to find his friends looking at him nervously. "We scared him off!" Red declared fist pumping the air.

His friends cheered. They were so happy to have that creepy pig off their island.

"Chuck can you go tell everyone it is safe to come back to the village?"

Chuck saluted Red and sped off.

When every bird and egg was settled back into their homes. Judge Peckinpah approached their group. "What did you do to scare him off?"

Red grinned and began describing their plan.

When the pigs arrived Red acted like a crazy islander who wanted to lead Leonard back to their king. On the way Stella acted like a dying woman. When they got to Bubbles he asked for the cure. Out of nowhere Bubbles 'popped'. Truly Hal was holding the feathers on Bubbles head to keep him from falling when shrunk back down. The loud pop sound was made by Bomb thanks to his awesome skills. And Hal acted like a wise bird and faked a heart attack. In the end Red revealed he actually caused all of the infections.

"I have to admit. That is a good plan." Judge Peckinpah said. "I'm glad we could work together." He held out his hand for Red to shake.

Red shook his hand with a smile. Maybe this was the start of a better life for mutants.

* * *

Weeks later after the pig 'attack' Red woke up to beautiful sunshine. It was going to be another great class day. He could just see it. He could hang with Chuck and the others. The whole mutant gang joined the class. Even Stella joined the class.

Red got up and looked in the mirror. He looked the same. Just the way he liked it. "Ready for class C?" _**You bet! I can't wait to tell them some more jokes I came up with.**_ "That will be a blast!"

Red exited his house to see the beautiful waves and… a police officer opening something by the water. When the officer saw him he dropped the item and ran. Red walked over to where the officer stood and picked up what he dropped; a strange bottle. He turned it over to see- _**Red isn't that…**_ _The symbol from the pig's letters._

* * *

Judge Peckinpah laid a file on the table and pushed it over to the person in front of him. "We seem to have… a new weapon." The person grinned in reply.

There was one word stamped on the file… Contamination.


End file.
